Watch What You Say
by Determine Artist
Summary: Chibi America discovers a new word and England is shocked at what he hears.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own Hetalia

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in England and its embodiment was in his house, doing some paper work; when heard a sound that sounded like a glass shattering. His attention than sifted towards his door "What was that?" The English man asked, as he got up and headed to see, what that noise was.

* * *

By time he gotten there, he saw the Personification of America standing close to his cabinet. The cabinet was now sporting a new hole in the glass doors, there were shards glass in front of it, and America was looking really guilty. It wasn't long before England put two and two together.

"America, how many times did I say, don't bounce the ball in the house?" England asked in a slight irritation tone.

While struggling not look at England in the eyes and holding his hand up with three fingers showing; America said in a question tone "Um; three times?"

"And what did I say, would happen if you bounce the ball in the house one more time?"

"You'll take the ball and ground me for a week?"

"Right;"

"Awwww! But Iggy" America complain.

"No buts I gave you three warnings, not to bounce the ball in the house, but you still did it any ways and my cabinet is now broke because of it"

"What else was I spouse to do, it still raining outside?" America asked with anger in his voice.

"You could have play with it, without bouncing it"

"That's no fair"

"Life is not spouse to be fair; now go to your room; I'll clean up in here" England commanded.

"Ok, Iggy; but you don't have to be such an ass" America replied.

Not surprisingly, that sentence gave England a shock. "W-what I 'am not and where did you learn that word?" England heatedly asked.

"What? You mean ass?" America asked.

"Yes! That word, now where did you learn that" England restated his statement.

"Oh; that was from the time you invited France and Spain over for that meeting. While you're were cooking in the kitchen, I overheard Spain telling France that a dude name Romano was calling Spain that word"

England then thought to himself "The next time I see France, Spain, and Romano, I 'am going to kick them the crap out them" He sigh, then he said "That's a bad word America. A lad like you, shouldn't be saying those words"

"But, France, Spain, and that dude Romano gets to say it"

"I don't care, you shouldn't be repeating everything you hear. If you ever use that word again, you have to wash your mouth out with soap. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" America sadly answered.

"Good; now go to your room" England ordered, while pointing towards the hall way. America heeded his care taker's order and headed towards his room. England then got the broom out from the closet and asked his magical friends to help. The all agreed to help. Then they started cleaning.

* * *

Later that night America was in his room, looking at the ceiling, completely bored. He soon he felt himself, in need of the bathroom. He got up and scampered towards the America finished with his business; He then proceeded to wash his hands.

America then said to himself "Man; Iggy is such an ass" He then gasp at sound of that and cover his mouth with his hands. He looked around for any trace of caretaker.

When he was sure the English man wasn't around, he then gotten back to what he then grabbed the soap and stared at it for a while, until he remember what England said before.

* * *

Meanwhile after the English man and his a magical friends had Finished cleaning, they all had gotten back to what they doing, before the Excitement happen, until he heard several knocks "America is that you?" He asked.

"Yes" answered a high pitch voice.

"Come in" England said in a miserable voice. As much as he didn't want to deal with his little Colony now, he couldn't ignore him what If it was important. He soon heard the door opening and little feet coming toward. The English nation had stopped and turn, only to see America munching a bar of soap.

"What the! Why are you eating that bar of soap?" The English man asked.

"Because, you said that if I said that word again, I would have clean my mouth out soap" America replied.

"I didn't mean eat the damn thing" England angrily said.

"Um; Iggy is damn a bad word too?"

England paused for a moment, then answered "Yes" England didn't know what else to say; if he had said no, then America would probably use it all the time.

"You have wash your mouth out soap now too" America said with a smile on his face, as he hold the soap toward him.

England then said "Crap!" before slamming his head on the table.


End file.
